Percabeth Reunion MOA
by percabeca
Summary: Although Rick's version was great, this is mine. Give it a try. It's different from the others. I like to think it's also pretty realistic. :) Thanks!


Waiting all this time, Annabeth's heart pounded against her chest. She didn't know if this moment was real. She almost wanted to pretend it wasn't, just in case she woke up and found out it was a dream. It would hurt less.

But it seemed all too real.

After talking to Terminus, she decided then; she was not going to think about it. She was going to put on her hard face, and not one time give way to her emotions.

Her heart ached for him. She told it to shut up - though it didn't stop the beating of her heart and her shallow breath.

Then she saw him. For a moment her heart stopped beating. Then it burst out of her with joy. Relief.

She held on to the railing to maintain her composure. He was looking up, his intense gaze scanning everything on Argo II. Then his eyes met hers. She couldn't pull them away from his gaze. Both stopped and froze, staring into their soulmates eyes.

Then the crowd emerged and blocked him from her view.

Annabeth gasped, realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time.

Was it really him? It surely did not seem like a dream.

 _Breathe._ She told herself.

She stood strong and high, and tried to direct all her focus on the task at hand.

If she saw him she was going to cry.

No. NO she would stay strong.

If she touched him she would crumble into his arms.

No. NO she would support him.

If she saw him she would kiss him.

Fine.

Then she wouldn't look.

After introductions, she felt his gaze. She felt him. Coming to her. Her Seaweed Brain. Her breathing turned rapid, and she gasped for air. She needed to look at him, touch his face.

 _Control yourself. Oh my gods he's right there. My Percy. Percy._

Great. Now even her intellect was giving way to emotions. Her whole body was flooded with them, and a need, a love for him.

Then he took her hand.

Softly.

Gently.

He remembered. He wasn't looking at her though. He just needed her to support his love.

She understood. And she wanted to tell him she understood. She wanted him. Only. Alone.

But not now.

They sat beside each other, and every now and then amidst their constant laughter: by accident their eyes would lock. Then their smiles would brighten and after sharing a mutual loving look each would turn back to the table and continuing talking and laughing.

Neither of them could quite read the other. But her heart was screaming with joy.

Finally.

He was beside her. He was hers. He was with her.

Together.

Then, he breaks. He finally does it.

"Can I show her around New Rome?"

Hesitantly, Reyna contemplates her answer.

Annabeth holds her breath not trusting herself to open her mouth in fear that she would burst.

"Yes."

Then they're alone. Hand in hand. Out of sight. She tried to admire the architecture, but right now he mattered significantly more than that.

He was her everything. And she was with him.

She broke at the same time he did. Her emotions threatening to flood outside, she looks at him as he meets her eyes.

She can't speak.

"Perc-" She breaks.

He grabs her. She clings to him.

And she sobs. Together. Finally.

He speaks, his voice cracking.

"I've missed you. Gods - I..."

She stays silent, her face buried in him. Her heart heaved a sigh. His smell was refreshing.

Wiping her tears, she faced him, although he kept holding her.

"I hate you."

He looks shocked, and then his face breaks into a grin.

"I won't leave you again."

"I mean it. You caused me to go through hell."

"I would've gone with you."

She rolls her eyes at how cheesy he is. Then she kisses him. She melts, and falls into the kiss. He wraps her all up in his embrace, and promises himself.

He's never going to leave her.

Ever again.

* * *

Annabeth has changed.

She smiles. It's the most radiant way to light up the Argo II.

She laughs. It rings out with love.

She gets sleep, and begins to interact with others just for fun, not only for the issues at hand.

She rolls her eyes at him. but she can't hide it.

Piper realizes.

Annabeth is in love.

And it's the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
